Dance For Me
by Dark Kitsune 9085
Summary: Ren catches Kyoko dancing at a club. Is this the end...or a new begining?


I don't own Skip Beat! Though I enjoy writing fanfiction for it. I wrote this while on the plane (11 hours) to Japan. So enjoy!

The beat pulsed through the club. She'd been coming here for a while now. LME just hadn't been paying enough. The curtain opened, that was her queue. The clip of the black high heels she wore couldn't be heard above the music. As her legs wrapped around the pole a sense of power over came her. The dangerously short skirt rode higher up her thighs. The cold pole brushed against her bare stomach. The black push up bra left little to the imagination. Her hear beat in time to the music. As the music rose and fell so did she, the pole being her partner. The song was finishing out so to end her routine she flipped upside down and rotated downwards in a spiral. Slowly to make sure she didn't flash anyone she kicked down from the pole. After taking her bows she left the stage. A very satisfied smile on her face.

Little did our little dancer know she was being watched by a less then pleased pair of almond colored eyes. He had happened upon this club by chance a few weeks back. And he had been coming back ever since especially when he saw Kyoko perform. He was beyond pissed that she would degrade herself in such a manner. The question was what caused her to do this? If it had been money surly she would have come to him and if someone had forced her into it wouldn't she have told someone? Whatever the reason she was going to stop this act now! As Ren stood up he noticed one slight flaw with his plan. It began and ended with the tent that currently resided in his pants. He couldn't go see her like this, or could he? By her seeing him in such a state she would get the point better? Knowing Kyoko she would miss it all together. Kyoko walked off stage. Once again Ren had debated until he missed his chance. Well time to go home, he had work in the 

morning. The sun was shining brightly, the birds were singing. Yet all was not well within LME. The vibes of discontent rolled off Ren Tsuruga. His brooding was affecting the entire building. The whole staff felt sorry for Kyoko who had the misfortune of needing a ride from Ren.

They left the station two hours early to make sure they made it on time to the set. The atmosphere in the car could be best represented by a huge black rain cloud with lightning striking everywhere. "Mr. Tsuruga, is something bothering you?" timidly asked Kyoko. With a stunning smile Ren responded "Why would something be bothering me, Miss. Mogami?" Kyoko turned to him as far as her seat belt would allow. "You have that evil smile on your face and you look really mad. Not to mention your killing aura." Ren's face darkened with this news. "Well Miss. Mogami you want to know what's bothering me?" Ren jerked the car off the side of the road. The set they were traveling to was an old mansion out in the wilderness, so no one was affected by Ren's abrupt lane change. Ren then turned on her in anger. "You want to know what has been bothering me! Fine! You, you're bothering me! How could you do that to yourself night after night?! After all you're hard work! Doing something like that could ruin your career!"

"What are you talking about Mr. Tsuruga?" asked Kyoko with a puzzled face. Ren didn't even hear her. "Dancing like a whore night after night! Couldn't you be a waitress of something?" At this point Kyoko was getting angry. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do! You're just my sempi! You have no right to tell me what way I can earn my money!" In a violent movement Ren shed his seatbelt and slammed Kyoko into the back of her seat. Fire was blazing in his eyes "Yes it does matter to me! Your MINE! I love you so damn much! Why the hell didn't you come to me! I've helped you 

out before, what would make you think I wouldn't help you now?" He gently rested hi s head on her shoulder in defeat. The fight completely blown out of him. Kyoko's brain had shut down when he said he loved her. She next came to herself when Ren started speaking. "Please Kyoko, please say something….anything." His whispered words caused his lips to brush against Kyoko's sensitive neck, causing her to shiver in delight. "What do you want me to say Mr. Tsuruga?" His shoulders slumped in distaste. "Ren, just Ren between us." A few seconds passed in silence. "Ren why would you love someone like me? I'm broken, I'm not worth your…." Herself degradation was cut off when Ren's mouth closed over her own. The kiss was full of love and affection. He pulled back and whispered softly against her kiss swollen lips "I've loved you since I met you. You were a cute little girl with pig tails crying by the river and I was your fairy prince." Kyoko's eyes widened "Kuon?" Ren nodded. In her excitement Kyoko threw her arms around him. "I thought that I would never see you again!" Ren who had become use to her random out bursts had caught her just in time. Both of them were holding the other as if they were to let go they would never find each other again. "Please Kyoko, as Ren and Kuon I ask you….please stop dancing for other men's pleasure." Ren held her tightly to him afraid to let go before he got his answer. "Of course Kuon, of course."

Weeks went by Kyoko had moved in with Ren. Their relationship started to grow and flourish. Ren came home from work late one night to hear club music playing from Kyoko's bedroom. Quietly he set his keys in the dish by the front door. He traveled threw the living room to the hall way that housed his and Kyoko's bedrooms plus the shared bathroom. The door to Kyoko's bedroom was left slightly ajar. Ren froze his breath catching in his chest. Kyoko was climbing up the post at the end of her four poster bed. She was wearing a pink and red corset with red underwear over black garters and 

stalking. He couldn't move from his spot. Her hair was mussed and she wore no make-up. Without relishing it he had pushed pasted her door to stand immobile in the middle of the room. Kyoko continued to dance until she caught Ren's reflection in the mirror. Kyoko quit dancing and could only stair back at Ren. "Don't stop on my account." Ren said as he continued towards her and the bed, he slid onto the bed and rested his back against the head bored. "You want to give a show, then I'll be your audience."

Ren looked so predatorily against the dark blue of the sheets of the bed. Kyoko unable to do anything else started to dance. At first she started off very self consciously. Then the CD changed over to the next song. It was one of her favorites. As she relaxed her body began to flow more like water. She climbed up and down the poll almost forgetting Ren was even watching. The beat pulsed through her body. She swung around the poll and her eyes connected with Ren's. His eyes were alight with a golden fire. Sadly the song came to an end. Kyoko gracefully stepped from the bed and played absent mildly with a bow on her corset. Through brunet tresses she shot Ren a look. "If you would like Sir. I give private dances also." Ren's eyes widened at her up front manner. Without thinking about it he slid to the edge of the bed. A new song came on and with a roll of her hips Kyoko walked over to start the dance by standing between his legs. As she began to move Ren reached up to grab her hips to bring her closer. A sharp sting came to his hand. Kyoko's eyes were lit up in amusement. "Ahah! You're not allowed to touch the dancers Sir." Ren released a growl of pure frustration. Kyoko giggled and danced out of reach. Soon the music had her dancing back over to him. In a quick motion Ren grabbed her about the waste and pulled her down onto the bed. He gently settled his body in between her legs his face hovering just before hers. "Am I allowed to touch you now?" he purred as he moved his face down towards her neck. All 

Kyoko could do was whimper as he took the soft flesh of her neck into his mouth. Sucking until he was sure he had marked her as his. After marking her as his he moved on to other more pleasurable activities. Kyoko let out a squeak as Ren's hand found her secret place. His face moved up just beside her head. "You like this don't you? Dancing dirty for me. Do you want me to take you like the dirty girl you are?" Kyoko nodded in response. Not being able to form a verbal response. Without further or due Ren whipped his shirt over his head and across the room. Gently he started kissing down her throat to the tops of her exposed breasts.

Catching the string that tied her corset in his mouth he gave a sharp tug. After a few more sharp tugs he divested her of the bindings. He dipped and encased her pert nipple into the hot wet cavern of his mouth. The other was being teased by his hand. Just when Kyoko thought she couldn't take anymore Ren's hand and mouth left her. She was soon divested of her panties only the garters and stalking remaining. When Ren crouched above her she realized that he had taken off the rest of his clothing. He brushed the tip of his cock against her entrance. "Do you want me?" whispered Ren. Kyoko whimpered her response. "I want you to say it." Brown and gold eyes locked. "Yes I want you." "What did you say? I couldn't hear you." He leaned forward a teasing smirk resting on his lips. "YES!" As she yelled out her reply he thrust in breaking her maiden head. He waited until she was ready before he started with deep slow thrusts. They were slow and gentle until Kyoko started meeting him thrust for thrust. "You're so tight, god so warm." Kyoko grabbed his hair and thrust her tongue into his mouth silencing him. The pace picked up almost becoming violent before Kyoko ripped her mouth from Ren's to scream her passions to the heavens. With a deep roar Ren followed her into the abyss.

The next morning Kyoko was woken up by a streak of sunlight resting against her face. Trying to escape the light she rolled over onto her right only to smash into some hard warm surface. Cracking an eye open she came face to chest with a very well developed form of masculinity. Looking up she found the chest belonged to none other than Ren. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist holding her to him. She snuggled into his shoulder ready to go back to sleep now that she was away from the sun. Safe, warm, and happy she drifted off into the land of dreams.

Later that day Ren awoke to see a sleeping Kyoko resting beside him. Quietly Ren got out of bed to go find something he had left in his pants pocket. Object in hand he returned to the bed. His shifting had woken Kyoko. He had just pulled the sheet over himself when her sleepy eyes opened. "Hey beautiful." Kyoko let out a heart stopping smile at his words. "Hi yourself." Ren smiled in return. "Ahem, well I meant to do this last night but we kind of got a little distracted, so umm. Kyoko Mogami will you marry me?"

The next day….

"We're standing outside LME headquarters waiting for Ren Tsuruga. Rumor has it the country's most popular bachelor is no longer on the market! O Here he comes! Ren! Ren!" the blond reporter ran over to the approaching star. Her camera crew rushing to keep up. "Ren! Is it true you're no longer playing the field? Has someone captured your heart?" Ren released an earth shattering smile. "I proposed to the love of my life and she accepted. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home to my fiancé." "What's her name!" yelled several other reporters in vain. Ren had already enclosed himself within his car. The blond turned back to the camera "Well folks you heard it here first! Ren Tsuruga is off the market!"

I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome. This one is a little less crazy then my other ones. I'll post them all sooner or later. Thanks!


End file.
